Touch Me
by ZuzuHime
Summary: Había una inquietud revoloteando por la cabeza de Izuku, algo que había estado molestándola durante las dos últimas semanas ¿seria atractiva para Shoto?


Por alguna extraña razón Izuku no dejaba de pensar en si era lo suficientemente atractiva para Shoto, esas ideas se remontaron para no dejar su cabeza hace dos semanas atrás, cuando se reunió después de un largo tiempo con sus compañeras de la antigua clase 1-A.

Llevaban dos años de relación, todo era apacible y jamás sintió lo que todas las parejas temían "La monotonía" , Todoroki era de pocas palabras pero sabía exactamente que decir y hacer para que Midoriya escondiera el rostro debido a la verguenza, cosa que Shoto disfrutaba ver, ese rostro angelical teñido con ese suave carmín que lo había enamorado por completo, había caído por ella y no lo negaba.

 _Era perfecta ante sus ojos._

La peliverde siempre malinterpretaba algunas palabras, comiéndose la cabeza por el distinto significado que una simple frase podría acarrear, dejándose llevar por comentarios no malintencionados y dichos como broma la pecosa dio por comienzo: "El plan para gustarle mas a Shoto"  
Guiada por mangas shojo cliché intentaría "Hacerlo caer" como indicaba la heroína, ese plan no podía fallar.

El típico: "¿Deseas tomar un baño? ¿cenar?...o quizás ¿a mi?  
Espero frente a la entrada en espera del bicolor quién llegaba sin falta a la misma hora todos los días, con el delantal rosa puesto adornado con encajes ya era presa de sus propios nervios y se repetía una y otra vez aquellas vergonzosas líneas, hasta que aquel sonido característico de unas llaves se escucharon del otro lado, encontrándose con Shoto, quién dejo escapar una pequeña sonrisa por lo adorable que se veía su novia

El mayor se quitó los zapatos con total tranquilidad y antes de que la pecosa recitara lo que tenía preparado Shoto le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, amando así esa diferencia de altura que le hacía siempre encorvar levemente la espalda para poder brindarle besos y caricias.

— Huele delicioso ¿Acaso es..curry? — Para cuando se diera cuenta Todoroki se encontraba en la cocina, deleitándose con el aroma de la cena que Midoriya había preparado.

Estaba hambriento.

 **Plan Número 1 Fallido antes de ser ejecutado.**

Aquella noche durmió abrazada al bicolor cual Koala a un árbol se tratará, frustrada.

Quizás no estaba siendo lo suficientemente directa e ir con rodeos no funcionaría con Todoroki después de todo, esa noche iría con todo lo que tenía.

Shoto llegó a casa a la misma hora, anunciando su regreso como era acostumbrado y adentrarse hasta la sala de estar, acomodándose en el mullido sofa, Midoriya salió de su escondite y se posiciono frente a él, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, cohibida y sonrojada hasta las orejas ario del todo su camisa, previamente desabotonada, dejando al descubierto aquella preciosa figura, esa piel suave a la vista y apetecible que bien mas de uno desearía probar.  
Midoriya no tuvo el valor de abrir los ojos, pasados unos segundos sintió la presencia del bicolor rozar ligeramente su cuerpo, haciéndola estremecer y cuando finalmente los abrió este no se encontraba en la sala de estar y llevaba la camisa perfectamente abotonada.

 **Plan Número 2 Fallido, miserablemente.**

Paso alrededor de una semana después de aquel suceso y ninguno de los dos mencionaba nada al respecto, regresando a la "normalidad". Aquella mañana hacia algo de frío pero eso no evito que Midoriya se levantase de la cama para preparar el desayuno, aun con su pijama estampado de pequeñas ovejas esponjosas se puso el delantal, aun somnolienta perdiendo la noción de que era domingo y podía dormir un poco mas

No se percato de que Shoto la observaba desde el marco de la puerta, le hacia falta ese calor que solo la pecosa le podía proporcionar, verla endulzar su taza de leche con sal y dejar caer un huevo al suelo fueron pequeñas cosas que le provocaron algo de risa, aquella adorabilidad que había encontrado en Midoriya no lo poseía ninguna otra mujer y era feliz de ser el hombre con quién la peliverde había escogido estar.

No tardó demasiado en abrazarla por detrás, situando sus manos alrededor de aquella pequeña cintura y besar su mejilla, deteniendo cualquier desastre que pudiera ocasionar en su estado somnoliento, los pequeños besos pronto descendieron a ese fino cuello, provocando pequeñas risas por parte de su pareja, era muy sensible.

— Shouchan...— lo llamó en un susurro cosa que activo algo en el interior de Todoroki, no sabía si era ese peculiar mote que usaba o la voz que modulaba al hacerlo, pero lo volvía loco, mas que cualquier otra cosa.  
Procuraría que Midoriya lo gritase en los próximos minutos.


End file.
